


Even In All Our Smallest Moments (A Shingo/Tsuyoshi Drabble Collection)

by tsuristyle



Category: SMAP
Genre: And video games, Fluff, M/M, just fluff, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuristyle/pseuds/tsuristyle
Summary: Shingo/Tsuyoshi drabbles, 2009 to 2013.Okaeri (193 words, G)Day Off (241 words, PG)Compliments (196 words, PG)Misery (272 words, G)Holding Hands (317 words, G)Cheating (171 words, G)Looking Up (320 words, G)





	1. Okaeri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Written June 2009.)

Before the filming, Shingo had leaned over and stared at Tsuyoshi, inches away, until they had both broken down in laughter. It had been a full month since they'd actually seen each other, and even though Shingo had called him nearly every day, there was a warmth to his physical presence that was more reassuring to Tsuyoshi than any amount of words.  
  
Afterwards, they filled his tiny kitchen with comfortable silence, Tsuyoshi stirring ingredients into pasta sauce while Shingo rummaged through his fridge. He felt more at home than he had in a month.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Mm?"  
  
Tsuyoshi poked at the sauce idly with the spoon. "Are you really never going to forgive me?"  
  
Shingo reached across the narrow space to bat the back of Tsuyoshi's head lightly. "I was joking, silly."  
  
Tsuyoshi nodded silently, watching a bubble form under the surface of the liquid.  
  
Shingo smoothed the ruffled hair back down. "But I still meant it." He leaned on Tsuyoshi's shoulders, heavy and tactile like an enormous cat. "Tsuyopon had better spend his entire life making it up to me, or else."  
  
Despite the weight on his shoulders, Tsuyoshi found himself smiling. "Okay."


	2. Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Written January 2010.)

Shingo woke to warm sunlight streaming onto his back. He lifted his head, stretching his arms out under his pillow; it was his day off, a glorious, lazy day all to himself, to spend exactly as he liked.   
  
He propped himself up on his elbow, looking over at the other pillow. Tsuyoshi was still asleep, curled up with his back to Shingo, his hair a thorough mess from the night before. It was _his_ day off, too, which he would probably try to fill with various chores and hobbies in an attempt to be busy and productive.  
  
Shingo smirked; not if _he_ had anything to do with it. He traced his hand lightly along Tsuyoshi's arm, leaning over to plant a kiss just under his ear.  
  
Tsuyoshi's eyes fluttered open, and he rolled onto his back to blink sleepily up at Shingo. "Good morning," he said, smiling warmly.  
  
Shingo trapped him between his arms with a lazy grin, greeting him with a kiss on his mouth, his nose, his chin. "Good morning," he replied between kisses, enjoying the way his bandmate's eyes crinkled in surprised laughter. He was going to make sure it was a good, long while before either of them even _thought_ of getting up.  
  
Tsuyoshi caught his breath. "I was going to get some stuff done today," he protested, twirling a lock of Shingo's hair in his fingers.  
  
"Nonsense," Shingo assured him, and pulled the sheets over them.


	3. Compliments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Written March 2010.)

Shingo doesn't like to compliment Tsuyoshi in public. He teases his bandmate, tells embarrassing stories about him, mercilessly pokes holes in his every remark, but he falls silent when Tsuyoshi praises him. He can't bring himself to voice something so unambiguously affectionate, not when people might be listening, not when Tsuyoshi might not be paying attention.  
  
But when they're alone, just the two of them together under the sheets, he pins Tsuyoshi down and whispers in his ear, murmuring every breathless praise and adulation he can think of. His bandmate laughs at first, eyes crinkling as Shingo's breath tickles across his ear; then he listens, his face growing quiet and still. Shingo wants to fill him with words until he glows, radiant with adoration, but Tsuyoshi turns his head and finds his mouth, silencing him. His hands become his voice instead, more eloquent than any turn of phrase he could ever say.  
  
Shingo saves his words for those moments, when his bandmate's attention is fixed on him and him alone, when the older man will close his eyes and simply listen. Only then can his compliments mean as much to Tsuyoshi as Tsuyoshi's do to him.


	4. Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Written May 2010.)

Tsuyoshi hates living in the dorms, hates being surrounded by all these boys who act like they have something to prove. Goro gets picked on sometimes, too, but Goro has Kimura to protect him and no one argues with Kimura. Tsuyoshi doesn't have anyone like that, so when someone 'accidentally' spills soda all over the hallway carpet in front of his dorm room, he has no one but himself to rely on.  
  
"Why do you take this sort of thing?" Tsuyoshi looks up from his scrubbing to see Shingo watching him. Shingo is new, a tiny grade-schooler who seems undecided about whether he wants to be in the center of attention or not. He has knack for making people laugh, though, so it's only a matter of time.  
  
Tsuyoshi shrugs. "It's not like I know who did it."  
  
Shingo crouches down next to him. "You should find out who did, and make _them_ do it."  
  
Tsuyoshi laughs humorlessly. "It doesn't work like that." He tears off another paper towel and continues scrubbing. "I'll stand up to anyone who insults me or tries to beat me up, but this sort of thing is different."  
  
The younger boy looks at him thoughtfully. Then, he takes a paper towel and starts scrubbing with Tsuyoshi. "When I grow up I'm going to be tall and strong," he declares matter-of-factly. "So I can knock in the heads of people who do stuff like this."  
  
Tsuyoshi laughs, genuinely this time. "You'll be lucky if you pass five feet." The other boy still has a lot to learn, he thinks, but he's glad to have company in his misery.


	5. Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Written November 2011.)

At first, Tsuyoshi thought it was just another kind of bullying, the same as how the other kids called him by an annoying nickname and made fun of his shy personality. Shingo was even shorter than him, and Tsuyoshi had been trying to make friends with him to at least have some kind of ally in the group, but it was quickly apparent that that was a mistake-- Shingo was a spontaneous kid who seemed to end up in the center of attention more often than not, and unsurprisingly hit it off with the others right away. So when Shingo started holding Tsuyoshi's hand whenever they were together, he'd thought it was some kind of prank.  
   
He put up with it for a while, but when Nakai looked back and mouthed "Gross!" at their joined hands as they were walking to rehearsal, Tsuyoshi pulled his hand away.  
   
Shingo stopped, his hand still hovering where Tsuyoshi's had been. "What's wrong?"  
   
Tsuyoshi folded his arms self-consciously, waiting for the others to get further ahead of them. "Isn't it kind of weird?"  
   
"Weird?" Shingo looked confused. "Why?"  
   
"It- it just is. Why do you keep holding my hand, anyway?"  
   
The younger boy stared at him for an uncomfortably long moment, his brow furrowed in thought. "Because I want to hold Tsuyoshi's hand," he finally declared solemnly. "But if Tsuyoshi thinks it's weird, I'll stop."  
   
Tsuyoshi stared at him, clutching his elbows. Was it weird? Nakai seemed to think so, but... he'd never really cared what Nakai thought of him, anyway. With a sudden rush of courage, he reached out and grabbed Shingo's hand. "It's not weird. I'll hold hands with you."  
   
Shingo's face lit up. He laced their fingers together and squeezed tightly, smiling down at their joined hands.  
   
Tsuyoshi squeezed back, and felt for the first time that maybe this whole idol-group thing wouldn't be so bad after all.


	6. Cheating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Written February 2012.)

"Come on, it's not that big of a--"  
  
"It's a very big deal!" Tsuyoshi folds his arms across his chest. "You're not taking this seriously. It's like-- it's like an insult to me, doing something like that."  
  
Shingo frowns. "I didn't mean it to--"  
  
"You cheated," Tsuyoshi says bitterly. "I trusted you, and you _cheated_."  
  
Shingo looks down at his hands. "I'm sorry."  
  
Tsuyoshi looks away. "How could you do that? You know how much this means to me."  
  
"I'm sorry. I won't do it again."  
  
"How am I supposed to believe that? I know you, you give in to temptation too easily."  
  
Shingo looks at him solemnly. "I won't do it ever again. I promise."  
  
Tsuyoshi turns, skeptical. "You promise?"  
  
Shingo nods. "Yeah."  
  
"Alright, then." Tsuyoshi picks up his game controller, mollified. "But I'd better not catch you doing it again. Tekken is serious business."  
  
"'A way of life,' right, got it." Shingo rolls his eyes, picking up his own controller again. "Will you choose a character now?"


	7. Looking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Written September 2013.)

After filming, Shingo waits for the elevator with Tsuyoshi, staring up at the floor number and thinking about how short his bandmate is.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Tsuyoshi is fiddling with his phone. "Hm?"  
  
"Is it weird? Always having to look up at me."  
  
The older man doesn't answer for a moment, focusing on whatever he's doing, and then tucks his phone away in his bag. "I'm used to it." He glances up at Shingo with a warm smile.  
  
Shingo _hmm_ s and then steps closer, bending his knees awkwardly to make himself shorter than Tsuyoshi and giving him his best cute-sassy-girl look. He's had a lot of practice. "You wouldn't rather look down instead?"  
  
Tsuyoshi laughs. "You can't change that, silly." He tilts his head thoughtfully. "But you do look cute."  
  
It's Shingo's turn to laugh. "You have strange taste, Tsuyopon," he says, grabbing his bandmate's shoulder for balance as he straightens again. The sudden weight on Tsuyoshi's shoulder seems to catch him off guard, though, and he staggers a step forward and then they are standing chest to chest, Shingo looking down at Tsuyoshi looking up.  
  
"Oh," Shingo says, simply, because it _is_ cute. And because it makes him notice Tsuyoshi's lips, and the way Tsuyoshi notices _his_ lips...  
  
"So _that's_ why you like being looked up at," Shingo says when they pull apart. Somehow they ended up clinging to each others' arms, and neither of them seems willing to let go. "It's all about the kissing."  
  
"It's not _all_ about the kissing," Tsuyoshi protests, rubbing Shingo's elbow absently with his thumb. "Just mostly." The elevator chimes.  
  
They hesitate for a moment as the doors open, Tsuyoshi looking up at Shingo looking down, and then Shingo pulls Tsuyoshi into the waiting elevator. "Wanna come over?"  
  
Tsuyoshi smiles up at him, the same warm smile, and leans in again as the doors close. "If you promise to make that face for me again."


End file.
